


Happy Accidents

by MilfShakes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, au where hollow is king or something idk, light angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfShakes/pseuds/MilfShakes
Summary: A while ago someone requested a Grimm/ the Hollow knight fic in the winter, this is what I came up with.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Happy Accidents

The paperwork is never ending.

Hollow knew being King would be a lot of responsibility, but they never expected to spend weeks and weeks locked up in their office, surrounded by a mess of papers at their desk with nary and end in sight. 

The King’s only hand is starting to cramp up, they put their pen into its inkwell and lean back in their chair. Does staring blankly at the ceiling count as a break?

The elaborate details of the ceiling blur as Hollow’s eyes become heavy. A short nap couldn’t hurt, they tell themselves. Just five minutes then back to work. 

The King slides back into soft seat cushions, allowing their head to loll to the side. 

It scarcely take them a few seconds to fall asleep. 

“Working hard I see.” 

A husky voice startles Hollow awake, popping the metaphorical snot bubble coming from their mask. Grimm sits comfortably on Hollow’s desk, shiny thighs peeking out of his silken cape. 

“You look tired, why don’t you come take a break with me.” He coos, extending a slender hand to caress their cheek.

(Nap counts as a break.) Hollow’s wrist creaks as they fingerspell the words. They reluctantly move away from his touch.

“Hm no, I don’t think it does~” Chimes Grimm in a teasing, singsong voice. “Come on, getting out of this stuffy office will you do some good, and there’s quite a surprise waiting for you outside.”

He slides off the desk and takes his lover’s hand, pulling them to their feet, they don’t even try to resist him. _He’s probably right,_ thinks Hollow to themselves, _he usually is._

Harsh light nearly blinds Hollow when Grimm leads them out the palace doors, not what they were expecting, but they soon realize something is very, _very_ different. 

Little motes of frost dance in the frigid air around them, carried by the wind like wayward spirits. The palace grounds are completely covered with a plush blanket of icy fluff. Hollow looks up in bewilderment, trying to comprehend this phenomenon. 

A single flake drifts onto their snout, frosty prickle making them sneeze. 

(What is this? It’s like the kingdom’s edge but-)

“But not the remains of a Wyrm’s corpse? It’s called _snow_ my darling, apparently one of your court magicians had an accident this morning. A happy accident if you ask me.”

(It’s beautiful.)

They look to their shorter lover, void humming beneath their mask, a smile.

Grimm flashes a crooked grin at his King, worming his arms under their cloak to take their arm.

“Well my dear, if you think this is impressive, just wait until you’ve seen the Capital.”

Just locking arms with him is enough to warm Hollow’s entire body, they lean into his touch, giving his pallid cheek a nuzzle before allowing him to lead them through the frosted palace gates. 

\---------

The City of tears is barely recognizable, in a way that Hollow can only describe as bizarrely beautiful and gut wrenchingly hilarious. 

The rain that normally falls from the Blue Lake is a flurry of snow now, and the city is totally blanketed like the Palace grounds. However, the copious amounts of water that always cover the city streets have completely frozen over into a smooth sheet of ice, leaving the city’s residents in a constant state of chaos and panic. 

A mailbug slips and lands on his chitinous rump, sending a spray of letters into the air, he scrambles to pick them up on his hands and knees but only manages to fall flat on his face. The city guards try very hard to keep their composure as they march, they look straight ahead, stern and stone faced as their feet slip and slide on the ice underneath. The King can’t help but chuckle. A happy accident indeed. 

Grimm leads Hollow forward, stepping onto the ice with ease. Looking down nervously, the taller bug takes one hesitant step forward, placing a foot on the smooth cold surface. 

“What wrong my grace? Worried you’ll fall? I can help with that.” Grimm extends his arms to his King.

Hollow jerks forward, falling into his embrace as their feet slip out from beneath them. They manage to steady themselves a little bit, black knees bent and shaking. 

“Okay now try standing up.” He’s half laughing, but the smile on his face has a warmth that makes Hollow’s cheeks flush lavender. The King just nods, flushing deeper when Grimm slides his other hand down their waist. 

“Ever danced like this?” He flashes a cocky grin, pulling them close while sliding back on the ice. 

And it’s like they’re gliding. 

Hollow barely follows his lead, and in spite of how unsteady they are Grimm manages to support their full weight. And slowly, but surely, Hollow gets used to the slippery ground below. The King straightens themself with confidence, keeping up with Grimm’s lead as they glide and weave among the city folk. The bugs thin out, making it easier for the King and their lover to waltz on the ice. 

A whirlwind of snow dances around them, framing Grimm’s colors in lovely contrast. Seeing him there, smiling up at them with flushed cheeks and misty breath makes Hollow forget about all their troubles, their worries melt away like the snowflakes that land on their lover’s warm cheeks. 

A sudden desire to impress Grimm overcomes the king, and they try to take the lead- which ends abruptly with both bugs falling into a large snow bank. 

Grimm’s head pops up, covered with a little pile of white fluff, he can’t help but laugh at seeing his king look the same. 

(Sorry.) Signs Hollow, looking down in embarrassment.

“For what my darling?” Chuckles Grimm, trapping Hollow in a snowy hug. “I hardly notice the snow’s bite in your presence.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss, placed lovingly on Hollow’s forehead. 

(Really?) Hollow’s finger’s flick mischievously. (Then you won’t mind if i do _this.)_

In one quick motion the King scoops Grimm up in their arm, flipping them over so he’s pinned in the snow underneath them. The shock on his porcelain like face turns to overly dramatic little pout, followed by a sharp knee in Hollow’s gut.

(Hey!)

“You started it.” He raises an eyebrow, grabbing the king by their robes to pull them into a kiss. He wraps his arms and legs around them, with no hint at letting go. “Now you’re stuck here with me.” 

Void bubbles blissfully in Hollow’s mask, they’d be stuck with him forever if they could be, they’d make Grimm their king if he’d only live long enough. But for now they shake the bad thoughts away and indulge their lover’s warm kiss, the desire in his thin fingers twisted in their robes, the rush of his cherry red tongue against their mask. 

For as long as Hollow would live, and being void they’d probably live forever, they would never ever forget this moment. 

Because the king knew in their heart they would never love anyone the way they loved Grimm.


End file.
